


Ну и где же эти обещанные бури?

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Hannibal Odyssey, M/M, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: Уилл Грэм, легендарный Истребитель монстров, был призван, чтобы предать смерти самого злодейского злодея.





	Ну и где же эти обещанные бури?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Are the Storms I Was Promised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444743) by [KareliaSweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareliaSweet/pseuds/KareliaSweet). 



Уилла встречает сам командир.  
Высокий рост, широкие плечи, плотно сжатая челюсть. Он кажется таким властным, но глаза — добрые — выдают его. Он сжимает ладонь Уилла в своей тёплой руке и представляется как Джек.  
Уиллу, впрочем, не особо важно, как зовут этих людей. Он всё равно их не запоминает.  
Помощник командира — темноволосая женщина с тростью. «Доктор Блум», — говорит она. И улыбается — вполне дружелюбно, но не более того. Она сдержанно сдавливает его ладонь и опирается на трость так, что Уиллу становится ясно: травму она получила недавно.  
Уилл смеётся, когда они всерьёз спрашивают его, имел ли он прежде дело с подобными существами — ну или, во всяком случае, он бы обязательно рассмеялся, если бы давно уже не забыл, как это делается. Он лишь морщится, и кривая тень усмешки проскальзывает по его губам. Он знает, большинству людей такое выражение лица показалось бы отталкивающим, но он видел столько ужаса, что сил искренне и открыто смеяться над такими вопросами уже не осталось.  
— Что ж, — говорит Джек, — мне казалось, я должен был вас предупредить.  
— Мне не нужны предупреждения, мистер Кроуфорд. Меня уже давно не пугает тьма.  
— Вы вряд ли будете напуганы, — произносит тихо доктор Блум. — Мы боимся, что вы скорее будете… очарованы.  
Уилл бросает красноречивый взгляд на трость.  
— Знаете по собственному опыту?  
Она сжимает рубиновый набалдашник, стиснув зубы. Джек берёт её под локоть и качает головой.  
— И всё же, Уилл, — говорит он уж слишком учтиво, — мы обязаны были вас спросить.  
Уилл засучивает рукава, оголяя линии шрамов разных оттенков: от свеже-розового до почти выцветшего белого.  
— Вервольфы, — он демонстрирует свои руки, — и адские гончие.  
Он расстёгивает три верхних пуговицы на рубашке, чтобы были видны две точки глубокого укуса.  
— Дампир, — говорит он, указывая на них.  
Джек и доктор Блум молчат.  
— Красный Дракон, — Уилл показывает на свою щёку. Шрам почти не виден из-за щетины, но они точно заметили его, едва только Уилл вошёл.  
— И это далеко не все. — Уилл со смешком одёргивает рукава, не обращая внимания на то, как отвисают челюсти у его собеседников. — Поверьте, я имел дело и с более кошмарными существами, так что, при всём моём уважении, но я, мать вашу, знаю, что делаю, — он демонстративно встряхивает кожаной сумкой, висящей у него на плече. Её содержимое громко звякает.  
Джек кивает.  
— Славно, — он вытягивает из кармана тяжёлую связку ключей и подводит Уилла к двери. — Только потом не говорите, что вас не предупреждали.  
Уилл не выдерживает и закатывает глаза.  
— Господи, ради всего святого. Я этого не слышал.  
Джек щёлкает замком и открывает тяжёлую, хорошо привинченную дверь.  
— Сюда, — показывает рукой он. Вместе они проходят в коридор.  
— Он скармливал их нам! — кричит доктор Блум им вслед. — Он не просто ел их сам, он скармливал их нам! Это монстр во плоти!  
Её голос провожает их, пока Джек ведёт Уилла всё дальше по заплесневелому проходу, влажному и насквозь провонявшему разложением. Они проходят мимо нескольких камер, пустых (за исключением гниющих на полу костей), и в конце концов останавливаются у ещё одной закрытой двери.  
— Потрясающая охранная система, — говорит Уилл сухо.  
Джек оборачивается через плечо, поджав губы.  
— Она стоила нам всех стражников.  
Он вытаскивает другой ключ из своей связки и вставляет его в замочную скважину, а затем вдруг останавливается на мгновение, прижимая ладонь к прохладному металлу.  
— Оно не похоже на других, — шепчет ему Джек. — Я не знаю, с чем вам уже доводилось сталкиваться, но это существо… оно темнее самого ада.  
— Позвольте мне судить об этом, — отвечает Уилл и открывает дверь.  
В углу этой камеры на простом деревянном стуле сидит… человек.  
— Это ещё, вашу мать, что такое? — Уилл гневно оборачивается к Джеку. — Я же говорил: я не работаю с гибридами!  
Джек поднимает руки.  
— Но оно ведь не гибрид.  
— Ну и что же это такое тогда, а?  
— Просто Ганнибал, — отвечает ему спокойно человек из угла.  
Уилл рассматривает «Ганнибала», его аккуратно лежащие на коленях руки. На его твидовом костюме нет ни одной лишней складочки, только слои разнообразной чужеродной грязи. Ганнибал мягко улыбается ему, и его глаза блестят спокойным багрянцем.  
— Здравствуй, Ганнибал.  
Ганнибал изящно протягивает ему руку.  
— А вы?..  
Уилл уставляется на протянутую руку, не спеша отвечать на эту любезность.  
— Уилл Грэм.  
Ганнибал с поражённой усмешкой оборачивается к Джеку.  
— Прислали самого Истребителя Дракона? Джек, я так тронут.  
— Молчать, — выплёвывает Джек сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Уилл поворачивается к Джеку.  
— Вы не расскажете, что здесь, чёрт возьми, происходит? Вы вызвали меня, чтобы избавиться от обыкновенного человека?  
— Но ведь оно — не человек, — настойчиво повторяет Джек. — Я… я не знаю, что оно такое, но точно не…  
— Быть может, Джек, вы будете столь любезны и перестанете уже называть меня «оно»? Это крайне грубо с вашей стороны.  
Джек едва ли не рычит.  
— Ты даже не заслуживаешь!..  
— Так, вы! Оба! — обрывает их Уилл. — Перестали сейчас же. Не очень умно злить человека, которому платят за то, что он совершает убийства. Кроуфорд, то, что вы вызвали меня под ложным предлогом, не делает вам чести.  
— Но он не был ложным, Уилл. Вы просто не знаете, что оно уже совершило.  
— Извлечение внутренних органов, — Уилл начинает загибать пальцы, озвучивая выученный список. — Отделение кожи. Расчленение. Каннибализация. Скульптурирование и выставление на показ, тела разобраны и собраны заново, будто… будто произведения искусства?  
— О, так и есть, — шепчет Ганнибал.  
— Молчать, — обрывает Уилл, даже не глянув в его сторону. — И вы хотите, чтобы я поверил в то, что это сделал один человек?  
— Могу уверить вас — я не человек.  
— Вот! — Джек тычет в Ганнибала пальцем, с горящими глазами оборачиваясь к Уиллу. — Он сам признался!  
— Ну да, конечно, ему наверняка кажется, что он не человек. Да в общем, к чёрту; и так ведь ясно, что он конченный псих.  
— Я возражаю, — произносит мягко Ганнибал.  
— А вас и не спрашивали, — отвечает Уилл, а затем толкает Джека пальцем в грудь. — Дайте мне пять минут. Пять минут с этим вашим Ганнибалом, и я узнаю, монстр он или нет.  
Джек прищуривается.  
— Я не могу оставить вас с ним одного.  
Уилл громко хлопает по своей сумке.  
— Я вооружён, Кроуфорд. Я могу справиться с обычным человечишкой.  
На мгновение они застывают, протыкая друг друга взглядами, а затем Джек признаёт своё поражение:  
— Ладно, — шипит он, опуская плечи. — Пять минут. А затем вы убьёте его.  
— Не могу ничего обещать, — отвечает Уилл, скрещивая руки на груди. — Для начала мне нужны доказательства.  
Джек качает головой, открывая дверь.  
— Вы их получите.  
Уилл смотрит на закрывающуюся за Кроуфордом дверь и сжимает ремешок своей сумки.  
— Если это хоть сколько-нибудь поможет вашей дилемме, то я действительно убил всех этих людей, — говорит Ганнибал из своего угла.  
— Господи боже, да заткнись ты уже, — Уилл оборачивается и пересекает комнату в два больших шага, хватая Ганнибала за лацканы пиджака.  
Ганнибал смотрит в ожидании, его глаза теплеют ярким красным. Кривая линия его рта изгибается в едва заметной улыбке.  
— И что же вы желаете сделать со мной?  
Уилл рычит и стискивает чужой пиджак сильнее. А затем резко притягивает Ганнибала к себе, втягивая в яростный поцелуй.  
Ганнибал со стоном прижимается к нему, покрепче ухватывая за бёдра. Уилл открыто целует его, проводя языком по чужим зубам, прикусывая подбородок и сжимая плечи. Он притягивает Ганнибала ещё ближе, водя руками по изгибам его спины.  
Они растворяются друг в друге, в своём неистовстве и желании. И в этой комнате замирает всё, даже звуки — кроме их неустанно борющихся друг с другом языков и тихих шипящих вздохов.  
— Мне казалось, что я тебя уже не найду, — хрипло выдыхает Уилл на ухо Ганнибалу. Тот лишь крепче сжимает его в объятиях, нежно целуя его волосы.  
— Я бы этого не допустил, любовь моя.  
Уилл слегка отстраняется, обрывая поцелуй, но не вырываясь из сомкнувшихся вокруг него рук. Он притягивает Ганнибала за шею, осторожно сталкивая их лбами.  
— Больше ты не посмеешь оставить меня, — говорит он чётко и уверенно.  
— Ни за что.  
Удовлетворённый ответом, Уилл шутливо отталкивает Ганнибала от себя, cо смешком качая головой:  
— «Просто Ганнибал»? Серьёзно? Я думал, что не выдержу и рассмеюсь прямо перед этим Кроуфордом.  
Ганнибал тепло улыбается.  
— Да, мне говорили, что я склонен к некоторому драматизму.  
— И это абсолютная правда, ты знаешь? Так… каков же наш план?  
Ганнибал хмыкает, постукивая пальцем по подбородку.  
— Думаю, Олень вполне нам подойдёт.  
Взгляд Уилла слегка затуманивается.  
— Он нравится мне больше прочих.  
— Именно, мой дорогой.  
— Да… Так, — Уилл с грохотом сбрасывает свою сумку на пол. Из неё выкатывается череп, останавливаясь у стены. — Начнём?  
Ганнибал снова целует его — отчаянно и быстро.  
— Да.  
Уилл ухмыляется, обнажая все свои зубы, и проводит языком по выступающему клыку.  
— Прекрасно, — шепчет Ганнибал.  
Он склоняется перед Уиллом, и его плоть начинает мерцать и смещаться, огромные рога взмывают из его висков, а сам он укутывается в жёсткие чернильные перья. Его руки удлиняются, кулаки оборачиваются копытами — и вот уже перед Уиллом стоит Олень в вороньем оперении. Он встряхивает своей гривой и смотрит на него поддетыми поволокой глазами. Уилл проводит ладонью по перьями и трётся носом о тёплую морду.  
Ганнибал едва ли не сияет от счастья, готовясь пронзить рогами любого, кто встанет у них на пути.  
— Ой, Джек! — зовёт его Уилл. — Кажется, я готов убивать!


End file.
